Destiny Calls
by QuesoPotato
Summary: The Dragonborn departs from the Thieves Guild to take care of some unfinished business. A bit of a prequel to my Teldryn Sero oneshot mini series.
1. Destiny Calls

"Bryn, we really gotta talk," I demanded the Nord redhead. Ever since the fall of Mercer Frey and myself becoming the leader of the Thieves Guild, the man who had stolen my heart, Brynjolf, had just been blowing me off. No one was sure why, he had been making time for everyone else in the guild.

"Not now Lass, I've got important business to attend to." I rolled my eyes at him as he turned around and walked off. I'm sure he had to have noticed my action. Not much slips past the eyes of the thief.

That wasn't important. I had been putting destiny off for too long, and quite frankly, I had been getting tired of the Nord's shit. Duty calls. I had no idea if I was going to return to the guild alive. But if he didn't want to speak to me long enough for me to give him a proper goodbye, then he wasn't to get one.

I felt the anger and betrayal seep through, but quickly bottled the emotions. A good leader needed to be strong for others, and that was what I was to do.

I had met with everyone else in the guild and told them that I was to depart on a "personal journey". Not many in the guild knew of my status as the Dovahkiin, just Delvin and Brynjolf.

Brynjolf knew because at the time, he was a friend. What I thought the definition of a companion would be. He was someone I could trust and I thought I could pour my heart out to. Not someone who could blow me off yet play drinking games with everyone else.

Delvin is someone I can trust. Anymore, I go to him about things that bother me. Actually, he's the only one in the guild I can fully trust.

_"You're gonna really leave us for awhile?" Delvin asked, his eyes holding a glint of concern._

_"I have to, destiny and all," I replied and flashed a smile. "Don't worry about me though. Everything will be okay. Promise. Just please for the love of the Divines, don't tell anyone where I am." Everything had to be okay. I was going to make sure of that._

_"No worries. Stay safe, Nadia."_

I look back to the last part of our conversation we had just a few short hours ago with a smile. At least I know I have someone that could be called a proper friend in the guild.

_

Brynjolf looked more irritable than usual. He hadn't seen the lass in nearly months. She hasn't picked up any jobs. Yes, the guild had been thriving still without her, but it didn't help offset his concern for the Dunmer. He hadn't talked to her after the whole scandal involving their previous leader, Mercer Frey, but that didn't mean that he didn't care about her, did it?

The Nord searched around for answers, asking everyone that he could think of. No one knew anything of the woman's whereabouts. Apparently all they would say was that she left to attend to a personal matter, and didn't know when she would return.

He had an idea. _Delvin would know._

He approached the Flagon quietly, trying to not draw much attention to himself. He looked around and spied his target. When the man was alone, he cornered him.

"Where is she?" Brynjolf asked.

"I dunno what you're talkin' about," Delvin replied smugly, eyeing the taller Nord man.

"Where is the Lass?" He glared at the man with daggers in his eyes. With a swift movement, he slammed the blade of his dagger into a nearby barrel.

Delvin nonchalantly looked up at the other man and hissed a single word. "Sovngarde." Brynjolf's stomach dropped at the news. "You can't tell anyone. I promised her that much. She tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen to her. She cared a lot about you too. Wouldn't shut up about ya not listenin' to her."

Brynjolf's face got red as the tomatoes in the barrel he pulled his dagger out and sheathed it. He was such a fool! She wanted to confide in her struggles with the Nord and he had just brushed her away, kicked her emotions aside like a dead skeever.

He stalked off to a nearby table and buried his face in his hands. He was never good with emotions.

It was done. The World Eater, Alduin, has fallen. Damn, I did good. Still, thoughts plagued my mind. Mostly about the Thieves Guild and a certain redhead Nord. I had cared for him, loved him. Clearly, he didn't feel the same. My journey with my thoughts has let me learn to accept that and move on with my life. Truthfully, I did not feel right for the position of Guild Master.

Brynjolf had everything covered completely as far as duties and actual leading. I just did odd jobs here and there. I believe that I did not strengthen the guild with just my own actions, but with the motivation people had once Mercer was out of the picture.

I can see Riften from a distance. It's about another five mile walk from where I currently am. But one thing keeps plaguing my mind.

_Am I really ready to go back and face everyone?_

I ponder the thought for a moment, sitting on a rock and letting the breeze run through my hair with my helmet in my hand. Thinking about the times I had recently had with the guild. I really didn't do much to contribute as a leader. Brynjolf covered all the paperwork and I just did small tasks for everyone else.

I slip my helm back on and get up from my resting place. Looking down at the city once more, I head off for my new destination.

The Dragonborn could always use a new change of pace.


	2. Letters to Delvin

_Delvin,_

_My mission in Sovngarde to defeat Alduin went without an issue. I met some interesting people there as well. Shit, I even saw the High King Torygg!_

_Currently, I am writing this letter from Whiterun. How is the Guild doing? I guess I was gone a lot longer than I originally anticipated. Though I am not sure when a good time would be to return._

_You see, as I was doing a task for the Greybeards, I was targeted by a group of assassins asking if I claimed to be the Dragonborn, and they tried to kill me. I found a note on one of the bodies. In order to find out who sent them, I need to take a boat to Solstheim. Hopefully I will be able to find who sent them, as I do not believe they are connected to the Dark Brotherhood._

_Hopefully everything on your end is going well. With everything going on currently with me, I do not think it would be a good fit for me to return to the guild anytime soon. I don't need these assassins targeting you guys as well._

_Stay safe,_

_~Nadia._

Delvin looked at the letter and shoved it into his pocket. He needed to tell the Guild that their Master was safe, though she wouldn't be back for awhile longer. He didn't understand why she didn't want to return to them, but if she thought it was best, then everyone else would have to go with it.

"What is that you were reading?" Delvin turned to the voice behind him and saw Brynjolf's questioning face.

"Nadia wrote me a letter. Read it if ya want to know what it says," Delvin replied. He held out the letter to the other man who skimmed it. A small smile lit up on the man's face.

"The Lass really did it, didn't she?" He let a small chuckle escape. "I can't believe she isn't going to be back for much longer than anticipated. We could really use her skills."

With that, Brynjolf walked away, presumably to do more paperwork. With the silence that greeted Delvin, he sat down with a quill and some paper and began to write.

_Nadia,_

_It's great to hear from you again. The Guild hasn't stopped doing well ever since you got rid of that bastard Mercer. Brynjolf has been making sure everything is running smoothly like he did when you were still here everyday._

_As for everyone else, well, Vex is still as moody as ever, and Vekel is still Vekel. Everyone here is still as rowdy as ever._

_You really got to see the High King in the afterlife? I don't think every Dark Elf has the ability to say that truthfully._

_And about those assassins that are after you, I say kick their asses. There isn't anyone that can get in your way. And if there is, well kick their ass too. If you can slaughter dragons nearly every day, I don't think assassins are going to be much of an issue._

_-Delvin_

Nadia looked at the letter with a mixed bag of emotions. It was great hearing that the guild was doing well and everything, but at the same time she questioned if they really needed her in the first place. Even when she was in the Flagon, Brynjolf handled all the important paperwork, and some of her fellow Thieves still talked to her as if she was still a beginner in the Guild.

As the different thoughts swirled around in her mind she felt a few tears threatened to escape, though she had managed to hold them back. She needed to be strong.

Truthfully, she didn't consider many of the people in the Guild to really be a friend to her. Yeah there was Delvin, and there was Brynjolf before he got busy with his "important things to do" after she became Guild Master.

A sigh escaped her lips and she stopped thinking too much into the current Guild situation.

_Delvin,_

_I'm glad to hear the Guild is going smoothly. To be honest, it makes me wonder if you guys even needed me around in the first place._

_Anyway, I arrived in the town of Raven Rock late last night, and I will admit I haven't gotten much sleep since then. Now that I seem to be in the assassin's territory, I thought it would be smart to hire a sellsword to help protect myself._

_His name is Teldryn Sero. We met in the Retching Netch Cornerclub. He seems pretty okay, though he does talk a lot. But it is nice to listen to something other than a beast or bandit trying to take my head. With someone protecting me, perhaps now I can start getting some proper sleep. I know I need it. I plan to ask around tomorrow to see if I can get any leads on who sent these men after me and why. But don't worry, I would never hesitate to kick some assassin ass._

_I know you're busy, but it does get a bit lonely out here. Try to write back soon if possible. I'll see you later. _

_~Nadia._

Delvin read the letter over several times. As long as his best friend was safe, that's all that mattered to him.

He didn't let Brynjof see this letter. The small bit of privacy that he got was nice, and he hated when others tried to pry in his business. Besides, the redheaded Nord was probably the last person she wanted Delvin to be sharing her letters with. She had confided with Delvin and told him that she really liked Brynjolf. But like soon turned to anger, because everytime she approached him, he brushed her away like a breadcrumb on his armor.

_Nadia,_

_It's good to know that you're doing okay. Don't worry about the Guild. We'll manage. I'm about to set out on a job, so I'll make this one short._

_Make sure you get enough rest and you're eating okay. I know how you can be about putting yourself first. It's good that you have someone to take this journey with you. Just stay safe out there and kick some assassin ass._

_-Delvin_

Nadia gazed over the letter she had kept with her things. She felt bad that she hasn't wrote back in a few months, but she was busy!

Hopefully Delvin would understand...

She shook her head. Of course he would, people get busy all the time! Teldryn Sero, her companion and friend, put a hand on her shoulder and cast a quick glance at the letter. She couldn't feel his touch through her armor, but she still felt her body heat up.

She repacked the letter and the duo continued the short trek home. Nadia had a small smile on her face. She really liked when her male partner would touch her, which was an occurrence that was starting to happen a lot more often. She felt the butterflies flutter around in her stomach everytime he would do the smallest thing for her.

There was only one other person that she had ever felt that way about. Brynjolf. Though she didn't think about him or the Guild much anymore. She had been busy taking care of Alduin and Miraak. She felt free from everyone, and she wasn't sure if she should feel guilty or not. She tried to explain it to Teldryn, but all he would ever say was, "do what you think is best, sera".

A short while after the two got situated in her home and her armor stripped off, she sat down to write a letter.

_Delvin,_

_Sorry for the lack of letters as of lately._

_To make a long story short, I had to defeat a Dragon Priest named Miraak. According to himself, he was the first Dragonborn. He claimed that I was a false Dragonborn. He sent his cutlists out to try to kill me. However, I managed to defeat him._

_As for the fate of the Guild, I am not sure if it would be good for me to return. My second in command ignores me. Most of the other thieves act like I am a recruit. You guys have your wealth back and more. It's not like I really did much for you guys anyway._

_Adventuring gives me a sense of freedom, one that I cannot have in the Guild. Perhaps you guys may never know exactly what I mean by this._

_If you're worried about me, don't be. Teldryn has been taking care of me. Maybe you and I can still write and be friends. If you don't, I understand._

_I had a lot of great memories with you guys, and I hope that you can continue to make new ones every day. But I want to thank you Delvin, for being there when no one else was. Without you, I don't know what I would have done when I was depressed about Brynjolf._

_Thank you for being you, Del. And take care. Hopefully we can meet again._

_~Nadia._


End file.
